


Like I found my Family//

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Homophobia, John's a dead beat dad!!!, Kinda, M/M, Orphans, Physical Abuse, Underage Drinking, but he's all good now, for Dean, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pls don't read this omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I found my Family//

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU: meaning alternate universe. One where Lucifer is kind and sweet, and Sam is only two years younger the Dean. There are other charters that appear but if they are only mentioned once or so, i didn’t add them. Also. obviously a family cant survive off of a job at a book store and a garage, and i don't even know if dean is allowed to buy an apartment at his age but idc.  
> Not my characters, just my story line :)  
> PleASE leave comments :) I really need them!! I love criticism so please help me out. You're all lovely.  
> This work is finished.

Castiel’s mother was a loyal woman, she wouldn't have ever left them. thats why he believes his father —a man willing to get up and leave the family in any instant— must have dragged her out of the house. they disappeared. they had six children, and they left them for dead. tho they fought with the eldest kids, that still wasn't enough of a reason to leave them. but Castiel didn’t care. he hated his parents anyways. 

Dean became a father at the age of four. well, thats not entirely true. Their father was a drunk. he turned into a violent drunk after his mother died, when he was only four. his baby brother was only two when she passed. dean wanted the best for him. dean stepped up, taking a crying sammy into his arms and rocking him to sleep, he promised him, that night, that as soon as he had a car, they were getting far far away from here. 

Castiel had five siblings. Four older brothers, and one older sister.  
Luce was literally named after the devil. no one called him his real name now, because he was not the devil. being the oldest, Luce stepped up his game right away. he dropped out of school to get a job, and take care of his siblings.  
Their Aunt, Naomi, sent them a monthly check, but she would never take care of the kids herself. She thought sending them money was enough, and Castiel was rather happy she never took over, she was a control freak anyways.  
Raphael was adopted before Castiel was born. He was kind of hot headed, and Castiel never really liked him. He yelled at Luce a lot. He was very commanding, and demanding, but Luce could calm him down enough that he never acted on his anger.  
Michael was the best big brother he could ask for, he took Cas and the younger siblings out while Luce and Raph argued. He played hockey, he had great grades. His best friend, Adam, was awesome, and took the younger siblings at his house when the fighting got dangerous. Mikey was scared of Raph, and everyone knew that. Mikey was only thirteen when their parents left. the perfect age for him to be so angry, he never wanted someone to care for him again.  
Gabriel and Anna are twins. They are best friends, and are always happy. They were bitter about their parents leaving, but they knew the family was doomed from the start. Luce, Michael and Castiel were all the family they needed.  
And that left himself. Castiel, named after an angel, was a shy, sweet 16 year old now. His hair puffy and black, his eyes are the “bluest blue to ever blue” according to his sister. He was an amazing artist, and his parents leaving when he was ten years old, meant nothing to him now. 

The day their dad came home, drunk, as always, and landed his fist in the side of little 13 year old Sam’s cheek, was the night they left. Hot wiring the car, changing the plate. Packed whatever could fit in their school backpacks. Dean was 15, not legally able to drive. Dean called their uncle, who only said “i told you that man was trouble.”  
Uncle bobby made dean a fake drivers licence, credit card, and a gave him a place to come home too. but dean promised Sammy, he was getting far far away, as far as they could go. Bobby knew exactly what he meant, so he stuffed Dean’s pockets full of cash, and sent them off. 

Castiel fucking hated his school. Homophobic assholes. thats what the school was filled with. with his cool brother, Michael, who graduated last year, leaving the Novak name in the position of the centre on the hockey team, people didn't get how Castiel, a gay artist, could be of the same last name.  
There was this one guy. Crowley. Damn, he was such an ass. He picked on Castiel all the time because of his sexuality, but Castiel was sure he saw him kissing a dude under the bridge. No one believed him.  
He had some good friends, he was top of his classes. His art was hanging all around the school, but thats all the more reason for people to pick on him. Hey, he was used to it. 

Dean and Sam landed in California. they bought an apartment. Well, actually, Mr. Bill Willis bought them an apartment, because that was the name on their credit card. Now, maybe the water pressure was about as powerful as a kitten was strong, and maybe the dining room would never had a real table. And maybe they would never have to money to buy a real couch, but the couch cushions on the floor was enough. It was their home.  
Dean tucked sam into a real bed, saying “this is our home. we aren’t running anymore.”  
Dean learned how to cook, he worked at a garage after school. He was in his last year of high school, but since he came to the school late, he had spares at the end of the day from classes that he was too late to join. he worked a good four hours a day. Sam, being 15, got a job at a book store on the weekends. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. 

Castiel’s family moved into a four bedroom apartment after Raph “had enough” and left too. Good reddens. So, five of them in a four bedroom apartment worked fine. They didn’t care how many rooms there were, as long as Anna didn’t have to share with one of her brothers. So, Castiel shared with Gabriel, and everyone else got their own room. It worked. They liked it. He mostly liked it because they could make it their own, no stupid grey walls, no big master bedroom sitting sourly at the end of the hall. Castiel’s parents leaving haunted the house, he hated living there. They moved their old bedroom furniture into the apartment, as well as a tv, and a three person couch. They bought a dining table, and hung Castiel’s paintings, and framed pictures of Michael playing hockey. They had a family photo that they took when Castiel was eight. But it’s been modified, so there is a splash of red paint over the mother and father, and another smudge over Raphael’s face. They laugh. To them, its funny how the family fell apart. “Only the strong survive this family.” Gabriel wrote in white ink under the photo. Luce doesn’t have to heart to throw it away, it shows their past, and he likes to way the younger siblings laugh at it.  
The apartment building was within walking distance to a bus stop, that took them all around California. So they never had to waste money on gas. 

+++

Dean met Castiel in art class. He noticed Castiel had a splash of dark blue paint across his cheek, making his eyes pop. Dean offered him his rag to clean it, but ended up wiping it clean himself, because Castiel couldn’t get it all.  
“Dean, by the way.”  
“Castiel.” he offered Dean a hopeful smile, because damn, was Dean cute. He had lovely green eyes, soft brown hair, that looked more blonde, due to the sunshine shining over California in late October. His jeans were old and over worn, his grey shirt hiding under his blue hoodie had a stain near the collar. He looked, rugged, cool.  
They sat at the same table, Castiel saw Dean stare at him as he threw paint at the canvas.  
“Can’t find what to draw?”  
“I hate art class.”  
“Why did you take it then?”  
“It was the only thing open.” Castiel tried not to seem so hurt, but he was, he tried really hard to get into this class, and here comes mr. cool guy, strutting here just so he can put his boots on the table.  
“Well if you’re just gonna sit there staring at me, I’d say you come help me. I have to get this done by November 2nd.” Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked, Castiel was gonna lose his footing. Dean raised his eyebrows, smiling down at his himself —“yes sir.” he winked before hopping up. Castiel hoped he wasn’t lighting up the room with the blush painted in his cheeks. Castiel instructed Dean to pass him colours, mix paints, clean his brushes. He just couldn’t get over those eyes. they were captivating. He let out a sad sigh as the bell rang, and Dean waved him a goodbye. They will be meeting again. 

+++

“So why are you late in the year?” Castiel asked him the next day and they stood, side by side, cleaning their stained brushes.  
“Me and my brother finally found a place.”  
“You and your brother, is it just you two?” Castiel expected Dean to look uncomfortable, but he just raised his shoulders as he nodded.  
“No way. It’s just me and my siblings, too!” He said, probably a bit to excitedly.  
“Really.” he gave him a focused look. “You don’t meet a lot of people like us.”  
“Guess not.”  
“So how old where you.”  
“Ten.” Castiel was totally okay with having this conversation, he loved to complain about his family, but not here, where people would hear. “Maybe we could grab coffee, talk about our oh-so-sad lives.” He rolled his eyes at himself because, what the hell does that mean?  
“Great idea.” damn. that wink. Castiel didn’t know if he could stand it. They went back to painting. 

+++

Dean met him after math, at his locker.  
“Cas! Cas, dude i’ve been looking for you everywhere!”  
“I was in math.”  
“Oh, yeah, right, normal kids have classes right now. I’ve got a spare because they didn’t want to put me in classes late.” Castiel looked up from packing his books. “I’m off work this week.” Dean wriggled his eyebrows. “Coffee? You could come back to my place.” Castiel beamed. and nodded. “Cool. I’ll drive.”  
he called me cas…

+++

“I was… oh damn, 15? yeah, my dad was a drunk, he came home one night, socked Sammy in the jaw, and thats when we packed up and left.” Castiel didn’t realize his jaw was hanging open. “Damn, I drove all the way from Kansas, to South Dakota without a drivers licence. Then I got a fake ID, booked us into hotels here and there. Got jobs, looked after Sammy, moved around. And we landed here.”  
“What about your mother?”  
“Died in a fire, I was four.”  
“Condolences.” Dean smiled.  
“It doesn't bother me anymore, long time ago.” He mixed his coffee.  
“Well, you make my story seem petty.”  
“No, no, I wanna hear yours.” Cas smiled lightly, mixing the black smudge in his cup. They where in the front seat of the car as they waited near the hockey arena, where Sam was practicing. Dean had a nice car. It was an ‘impala 67,’ lovely black coat, with nice beige leather, and a black steering wheel.  
“Well, I was 10. I had 5 older siblings, my two oldest brothers, Luce, and Raphael, —i know, like the ninja turtle— fought with my parents a lot because… they practically raised us, because all my parents cared for traveling, and so called business meetings. They wanted my parents to step up, but instead, they backed out entirely. I went to wake them up for work, and they weren’t there. Closet was cleared, shoes too. Car was gone.” He shrugged. “whatever.”  
“What happened after they left?”  
“Luce stepped up, as he always did. Dropped out, got a job.” Castiel took a long pull of his coffee, wishing Dean would stop looking at him.  
“Raph moved out two, three months ago, and we got an apartment.”  
“Congrats.”  
“To you, as well.”  
Castiel met Dean’s little brother, Sam, who apparently got 86% on his english test, and met a pretty girl named Jess. Sam is a sweetheart, and willingly moved into the back seat without even mentioning that shot gun was his seat. The rest of the drive was just led zeppelin and Dean singing, which Castiel didn’t mind at all. 

“Dude! We live right across the street. Seriously.” great, now his hot friend is also his neighbour! He hopped out of the car. closing it lightly as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He could still hear the music rocking from within the walls of the car. “Thats great.” He bet, not sure if he was telling the truth. “Maybe we will see each other more.” He noticed Sam hop out of the car, and walk towards the building on the other side of the street.  
“Yeah, Cas, its really cool you’re being so nice to me. I realize I’m kind of pushing you…” Cas gave him a confused look.  
“I mean like, we’ve known each other, what, a week? I pressured you into coffee, telling me your life story, and I sit on your shoulder when you paint, I just…”  
“Its okay, I’ve enjoyed your company.”  
“You… you have?” Cas nodded, giving his adorable smile he knew could win hearts. Dean blushes, freckles frying off, twiddling with the top of the car.  
“Alright, then, i’ll, see you, around.” he stuttered. Cas smiled at his feet before they walked to their separate apartment buildings. 

+++

“Where have you been?! You almost missed dinner!” Luce said spinning around from the stove to show Castiel his “kiss the cook” apron.  
“I got coffee.”  
“With?”  
“A friend…” Luce rolled his eyes, turning around and grabbing a stack of plates. “Go wash up.” Castiel nodded off to his room.  
Gabe was in Anna’s room, as always, they were watching ‘game of thrones,’ as always. he knocked and watched as they both leaned into the arch way.  
“Luce says its dinner time.”  
Gabe got up from the desk chair, and followed Cas into their bedroom. 

“So, why didn’t you come home with us?” Anna asked, sitting down in her seat beside Gabe, across from the youngest Novak.  
“I had coffee with a friend.” Castiel quipped as he picked at the potatoes on his plate. He looked up only to see the twins exchange looks.  
“A boy friend?” Gabe offered.  
“Get off my case.”  
“Ooooo! Cassie met a boyyyy!” Gabriel teased, dancing his head and twirling his fork.  
“Gabriel, enough.” Michael said, and Gabe shut up immediately. He look to Anna for assistance, and she gave him just that.  
“C’mon Cas, you can tell us.” She spoke in her most mothering voice that she knew Cas couldn’t say no to.  
“It’s no one. Really.”  
“Whats his name?” Gabe asked carefully, watching Michael eye him up. Luce brought over a plate of chicken and took his seat at the end of the small dining table.  
“Dean, and his brother Sam.”  
“Twins!?” Anna piped up, turning to Gabe, before he started to laugh at her shire excitement. “Can I have one!?” Castiel looked uncomfortable at the thought of Dean with his sister, but he shook it off. He glanced up, giving his sister a sassy face. She only smirked, pulling her eyebrows up.  
“Castiel, you do not have to tell us anything you don’t want to tell.” Luce pointed out in his fathering voice. After a moment, he spoke;  
“Okay, he’s really hot.” Cas beamed. Gabriel choked on his dinner and Anna burst into laughter. “What?! What! You said I could tell you anything!?”  
“You can, Cas. Gabriel, Anna.” Michael spat. They straightened up.  
“What grade is he in?” Luce asked.  
“um, he’s a year older then me.” scared by his brothers displeased look, he added “but he’s really sweet.”  
“You said Balt was sweet, too.” Anna added, and Michael slammed his fists on the table. “Anna! I said that is enough! Apologize to your brother right now!”  
“Sorry Cas.”  
“yeah whatever.” he rested his head on his fist, stirring the potatoes in its gravy. “he’s gotta a little brother, who's 15, and he’s in art class with me. He’s really nice, I promise, and I don’t even like him that way, Anna.”  
“Michael,,,” Luce whispered, asking his assistance.  
“Look, buddy.” Gabe budded in, seeming like he had a place. “If you really like him, then we do too. We should have them over for dinner.” Gabe smiled at the way Cas’ face lit up.  
“As long as Anna doesn’t make out with him.” Anna laughed, because she had that one coming. The family ate their dinner in quiet, only breaking the silence to talk about Michael’s games, or Anna’s social test, but Castiel found himself staring out the window, at Dean and Sam’s apartment building. Wondering which floor was his. Wondering what he was doing, and found himself pondering that Dean might be thinking of him. He found a heat pooling in his stomach. Sure, Dean was attractive, but did Cas have a chance with him? He was hot, every girl was already mewling over him, and he was straight, or, at least he thought.  
“Cas! dude!” Gabriel’s loud voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the real world, turns out the white noise of his siblings talking, was really them asking him questions.  
“What?”  
“You with us?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

+++

Crowley was at it again, and damn, Cas just wanted to get to his science class. But when he heard the fatal call of his name, by a very familiar Scottish voice, he knew he would miss the class from being in the nurses office.  
“Novak!” Cas rolled his eyes, turning around to face the voice, he held his sketch book close to his chest.  
“Whats up Novak? You headed to go make out with your boyfriend?”  
“Boy! Someone’s got his panties in a twist today, eh Crowley.” Cas mused.  
“…Or maybe you’re off to search for mommy and daddy? Huh Novak?” Crowley continued, ignoring the last comment. His crowd of utter demons cheered and laughed. Cas put on a smile. Hiding the fact that he wanted to roll into a ball and cry.  
“I’m going to science. And so are you.”  
“Hey!” Crowley got up in his face. Castiel kept his poker face strong, turning away from where he smelt his breath on his cheek. “I don’t go anywhere with you, Novak.” Cas nodded sarcastically and turned away from him.  
“Hey, I’m talking to you!” Crowley yelled as Castiel turned back around, and before he could defend himself, Crowley’s fist was in his cheek, and he was on the floor with him sitting on his chest. One punch after another, Cas was gonna pass out. “Run to your mommy! Oh wait, you cant! ‘Cause she left you!” Crowley rang before he was grabbed and threw against the wall. Dean held the collar of the boy’s shirt, and planted a punch in Crowley’s jaw.  
“Pick on someone your own size, punk.” Dean shouted as the crowd gasped. He put him down. Crowley staggered. “And by “your own size” I mean a three hundred pound cow!” Another punch and Crowley was down. Dean turned and scooped Cas off the floor, pushing thru the crowd, trying to hold Cas up. Teachers were flooding in, picking Crowley off the floor. The football coach grabbed Dean by the shoulder just as he had set Cas on the floor. Another teacher helped restrain Dean as he tried to break their hold, trying to get back to Cas. “Get off me! Get off! Cas!” He yelled as they pulled him down the hall. He saw a flash of Anna’s red hair and knew Cas would be okay, the teachers didn’t even pick him up because of where he was hiding behind a waste bin. Dean finally got free of the restraint and he ran to Cas.  
“You okay? Cas? You okay?” He muttered as he slid on the floor to him and Cas nodded. Dean held his cheek. Checking over his injuries. He had a black eye already forming, his cheek was smashed purple and his lip and nose bleeding, but he looked painless compared to Crowley’s state. Cas thanked him, over and over. Anna was practically holding him up.  
“I’m Dean by the way.” He smirked as he patted Anna’s head. Cas laughed. Crowley called something irrelevant about Dean being Cas’ boyfriend, but a teacher told him to shut up. “Go home with Anna, I’ll meet you there.”  
“No, Dean, just come with me…”  
“I promise.” Dean smiled his bright, Winchester smile and stood to let the teachers hold him, and drag him to the office.  
“He’s a keeper.” Anna smiled, and helped Cas up into a standing position, pulling him by the waist to the bus station outside the school.

 

When they met again, Cas didn’t know how to thank him enough. He looked at Dean like he was a knight in shining armour. Like Dean was a superhero. And Dean looked at Cas like he was happy to be his friend.

+++

two weeks later 

His phone rung at around 2 AM on a friday night. He groaned, turning, trying to hide from the sound.  
“Answer it, you dip-shit.” Gabe commanded from his bed on the other side of the room. Castiel reached his arm over the bed. Wrapping long fingers around the buzzing phone. He pushed the answer button.  
“Hello?” He croaked.  
“Hey sunshine!”  
“Dean? What? Its…” He turned to look at the clock on the desk. “It’s fucking two AM”  
“Oh c’mon. You love me.”  
“Not in this moment, no.”  
“I wanted to tell you that I'm in the field behind your building, and the stars look lovely tonight, if I might add.”  
“And?” He sassed, only pushing the pillow Gabe had thrown at him to the floor.  
“And I was wondering if you would care to join me.”  
“Its two AM.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“You want me to come star gaze with you.”  
“…What if I beg.”  
“okay fine but I’m not putting on pants.” Castiel said, receiving a gross glare from Gabe.  
“Don’t get me excited.” Dean teased on the other line and Cas paused where he was standing.  
“Uh, right… uh, I’ll just… go… get my…. my coat.”  
“Okiee.” And dean hung up. Cas looked over to his brother. Who shrugged and turned into his pillow. “Was that Dean?” He asked.  
“Yeah, the kid must have night terrors or something.” Gabriel muttered “hmm.” And blinked away from the light of the lamp on the desk. Cas searched threw the laundry on the floor.  
“Use protection.” He mumbled and Cas flopped on him. “Oh, get off! Get off! I’ve gotta take Mikey to a game in the morning!” Cas did get off, and pulled on a sweater and a jacket, and left the lamp on. 

+++

Castiel had a lovely time. The stars were lovely, and he did love space. He showed Dean all the constellations as they sat on the grass.  
“I have panic attacks.” Dean slipped into the conversation.  
“Thats okay.” He smiled, and Dean relaxed. “you can call me whenever. You know that.”  
Dean nodded. he looked up into the stars. then over at his best friend.  
Cas’s hair was sticking in every direction, his eyes glowing bright like the stars. his plaid pj pants and grey sweater stained with grass from where they had been laying and sitting in the field. He smiled. Cas turned. He looked away. 

+++

They had been friends for two months. Dean was the best friend Castiel had ever made. Dean learned to trust him, with everything. He told Castiel about his mother, his father, his uncle Bobby, his life on the road. He knew Cas wouldn't judge him. Castiel told Dean about his parents, about Raph, and his life running from the fighting. He told him about Michael’s friend Adam. He told Dean about the nights spent at his house, hiding away from Luce, Raph, Mom and Dad fighting. He told Dean about running thru forests on Michaels back, in the middle of the night, with Adam’s parents chasing them off with a shot gun for “trespassing.” He told Dean about not being able to sleep without someone else in the room. but one thing he never told Dean, was that he was gay. 

He wasn’t planning on doing it at all. He wanted to see if they were even going to become good friends. Because if they did fall out, then maybe Dean would tell the school, make up rumours. But he knew him and Dean were good friends now. He knew that Dean wouldn’t judge him.  
Castiel had only told a few kids, his closest friends. Kevin, Charlie, and Dorothy. They were great, but when they entered grade eleven, Kevin focused on schoolwork, Charlie and Dorothy started dating, secretly, and Castiel was lost in the crowd. He was friends with everyone, or, well, not really. A lot of people didn’t like him because he was openly gay, but a lot of people only liked him because of that. 

But it happened accidentally. Sam was in the back seat, babbling about his girlfriend Jess.  
“Cas, did you know Dean has never had a girlfriend.”  
“No, no, thats not true. I had one when I was 14, we were very serious.” Dean winked at Sam through the mirror. “Her name was Cassie.”  
“That doesn’t count. You were only 14.”  
“Thats like saying Jess doesn't count…” Cas piped up.  
“No, I’m 15, in high school. It counts.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t had a girlfriend, either.”  
“Really?” Dean lit up, turning in his seat as they stopped at a red light.  
“Yep.”  
“Why? You’re like the full package.” He teased.  
“Well, it doesn’t help that I’m gay.” The car fell silent.  
“What?” Dean turned his head.  
“I said…—“  
“You’re gay?” Sam’s head popped between Cas and Dean’s seat.  
“Yeah… Is that.. Is that okay?”  
“Dude.” Dean was wearing a smile, the knots in Castiel’s heart loosened. “I’ve known you this long and you’re just telling me this? Of course its okay, we don’t care. I don’t care.” Cas bit his lip. “We’re not like that.” Dean smiled, and Castiel relaxed.  
“Dean had a gay thing once.” Sam said in a few moments. and Dean spun around.  
“I will punch you.”  
“His name was Benny.” Sam said the name in a weird manner, dancing his head as he said it. Dean turned back around laughing, before mentioning “I’m straight, but, Benny was hot.” he threw his hands up. He looked back at Sam. “C’mon, he was hot!” The whole car laughed, Sam kicked the back of Dean’s seat. “Gross!”

+++

“Anna! Anna!”  
“In Michael’s room.” Gabe said from behind his laptop. Castiel slammed the apartment door and flung off his shoes. He ran down the hall, whizzing past Luce, who was setting the table. Down past his and Gabriel’s room, past Anna’s room, to the end of the hall where Luce and Michael’s rooms where side by side. He pushed threw the door, “Anna!” He yelled.  
Anna was the one he came out too first. She hugged him and told him he loved him. She made him feel loved. Even though Luce became the “parent” because he made dinner, he made the money, he was the oldest, Anna was Castiel’s mother figure, and Michael was his father figure. Anna made him feel loved and cared for, and Michael made him feel safe. Michael was the one to scooped up castiel, throwing him on his back in a piggy back, and ran away from the house the nights the fighting got bad. Anna was the one who held him close the night their parents left. Michael was the one who found them a safe haven. He trusted Anna and Michael more then he trusted his parents. he told them everything.  
Anna was at the desk, Michael right beside her. A science text book was open, and they were clearly studying the periodic table. Anna looked stressed, and Michael looked frustrated.  
“What?” Anna said, sounding more sour then she wanted to.  
“I came out to Dean.” The brother and sister’s eyes went wide.  
“And?” Michael asked.  
“He didn’t even care! And Sam said Dean had a “gay thing” with his friend Benny when they were in Maine!”  
“Thats wonderful, dear, I’m so proud of you!” Anna stood and pulled Castiel into a hug. Her brown/red hair tickling his shoulders. She stood back, held his cheek. “You should tell Luce. He’ll be so proud of you.” She smiled wide. Michael patted his hair and nodded. Castiel wrapped strong arms around Michael’s waist. It didn’t matter how tall Cas got, he would always hug his brother like this. Michael was still much taller and larger then him, but he knew he would catch up. Anna always says that him and Castiel look more like twins then her and Gabriel did. Which was true. Michael had dark hair, blue/green eyes, he was tall, like Castiel, they even talked alike. Whereas Anna and Gabriel; Anna had brown, almost red hair. Green eyes. She was shorter then Cas was, but then, so was Gabe. Gabe had light brown hair, it was long, and combed to the side, he was short, almost stubby. He had brown/green eyes. Gabe was artistic, as well as Castiel.  
But then there’s Luce;  
Luce and the rest of the kids didn’t have the same father, thats were he gets his bright blonde hair from. He was the result of a teenaged pregnancy, and lived without a father until his mother, met a man named Zachariah, who had an adopted son, who was only a year younger then Luce. Thats how Raphael joined the family. He didn’t look like a Novak, he seemed to stand out in family photos, but only because he was black in a white family. It wasn’t uncommon, a lot of white celebrities had black children.  
“So, is dean…” Michael asks curiously.  
“No, he says he’s straight, but its kinda odd that he had a “gay thing,” Castiel adds.  
“Yeah, maybe don’t, hop on that, just yet.”  
“Shuddup.” He pushes his brothers shoulder, and bounced off to help Luce with dinner. 

+++

“But he’s hot. Why don’t you just go for it?”  
“Because I’m straight, Jo.”  
“You know, bisexuality is a thing.” She adds. She and Dean are desperately trying to fold laundry, because they can’t watch game of thrones until all the chores are done. Its a rule Dean made himself, and he’s gotta follow the rules, or else Sam will go off on him.  
Him and Jo have been friends for forever. She was only two years older then him, and they made a good team. She helped him parent Sam. She was one of the reasons he decided to stick with California, because at least he would know someone.  
“Not in my books.”  
“Dean, give it up. You’ve got a crush on a Novak.”  
“Keep your damn voice down.”  
“Its okay, Dean, you’re allowed to think he’s hot.”  
“yes jody, I know he’s hot, thats why you’re here.” Dean spoke in rushed tones, folding a pair of blue boxers and putting them on the pile.  
“Yes, so why aren’t you letting me help?” She put the clean teeshirt down. “There is nothing wrong with that. You had that with… whatever her name was—“  
“Cassie” Dean supplied.  
“Right, you thought Cassie was hot, so you acted on it. You thought Benny was, so you acted on it. And Benny was straight! You try one on Cas, and if it doesn’t work out, you know you wont be mentally fucking him up.” Dean only smiled, he grabbed his stack of clothes and walked up the stairs to the lobby. 

+++

Sam and Dean were very close. Sam told Dean everything, Sam trusted Dean more then anyone. Dean was more secretive, but his little brother had such a way with words that it was easy for Dean to get lost, and spill is mind.  
“Dean?”  
“What.” They were sitting on Sam’s bed, just enjoying begin beside one another again.  
“Can I ask you something personal?” Dean looked up from the toy car he was driving up his leg. Sam was laid on his back, not even moving to address Dean. Music streaming through the radio on the other side on the room.  
“Yeah, sure.” Dean was open about with Sam, but not about the mushy emotional stuff, but things like his favourite spreads in porn mags, or hot girls in the street. Dean openly told Sam about his experience with Benny, and with other random girls. He wanted to make a good, healthy relationship with Sam. So, Sam asked Dean anything, and told him everything, he thought he did his job right.  
“Don’t get mad at me.”  
“Sam, I won’t get mad, don’t be dumb.”  
“Alright…” Sam looked uncomfortable, but Dean was sure this is what it looked like to talk to your parents about these kinda things. “When did you loose your virginity?”  
Dean tried not to seem so shocked at the question, he composed himself, even though it took a long time, because Sam was turning and looking at him, to see if he was listening.  
“Why?”  
“Because my friend, Ash, is the same age as me, and he lost his last weekend. Is it weird I haven't lost mine?”  
“No! Not weird at all. You don’t have to push yourself into anything you're not ready for.”  
“So when did you loose yours.” Dean tried not to look uncomfortable as he came up with an age that he wanted his brother to wait till, but he guesses he waited to long, because Sam is already asking; “you have lost it, haven't you?”  
“Okay no. I’m a virgin.” Sam’s mouth flung open in a hard laugh, Dean smacked him across the stomach.  
“I thought you lost in it North Carolina!”  
“Well, I didn’t!”  
“You’re lying, to make me feel better.”  
“I swear to god Sammy. This dick has been no where.”  
“Except your hand!” Sam let out another string of laughs as he felt Dean’s foot in his side, and his other side crash into the floor.  
“I thought we are having an honest relationship!”  
“We are!” Sam was still uncontrollably laughing, before he dried his eyes.  
“If we are being honest. I wanna loose it with Jess.”  
“Dude! Nasty!” Dean rung in laugher as Sam did the same. Sam check his watch.  
“Now I’d love to continue this little sleepover and all, but Michael should be here any second.” He stood. Dean watched him leave. 

+++

They have been friends for three months.  
Its Christmas.  
Sam had asked Dean to drive him to the mall, so he could get a gift for Jess.  
“Aw look at us, shopping for our lovers.” He winked.  
“Cas is not my lover, get over yourself.” Sam leaned into one of the shelves as he watched Dean sort threw ties.  
“Dude, he’s 16, why are you getting him a tie?”  
“I don’t know man. What am I gonna get him…?” He threw his hands down.  
“Well.” Sam started, turning and adjusting the ties Dean had crumpled. “I think he’ll like anything you get him.” After a moment of thinking, Dean knew exactly what to get.  
They left the mall with a necklace for jess, and a fool’s gold cuff for Cas.

He twiddled the thing in his hands. It was perfect. It was gold, with the indent of the planet “saturn” on the side. Cas was gonna love it. Truth is, Cas wanted to become an astronomer, but he was so artistic, he had such a talent, he could get a scholarship into an art school. Dean knew he had so much potential. Dean stood in a field behind their apartment building, staring up as Cas danced around, pulling him this way and that, pointing out all the stars and how they join to form constellations. Dean watched the smile light his friends face. He loved the way he smiled. 

Turns out, Cas did love it. The paint kit Cas had bought Dean didn’t come close to how cool this bangle was. Cas jumped up, off the couch, and into Dean’s arms, legs wrapping around Dean’s waist. Dean spun him around, holding his back, and under his ass. Cas was babbling how the bracelet was the “coolest gift ever” and how he would “treasure it forever.”  
Cas wore it everyday. 

+++

 

“Hey, Sam, come watch game of thrones with us.” Gabe called from around the kitchen corner. Sam looked over at Dean, asking a silent call for his approval. Dean nodded, patting his shoulder, “Go.” Sam padded off, looking for the voice that had just called him. He smiled down.  
“You’re good to him.” Michael suddenly sat in the seat beside Dean. He met his eyes, before smiling down.  
“Thanks, means a lot, coming from you.” Michael smiled an honest smile. “We made it, brother.” Dean nodded down at his feet. “Thank god.” he muttered. Michael patted his back before standing and wandering to the couch.  
“Now, go help with the dishes, would’ya.”  
“Yes sir.” Dean responded, standing and taking his and Sam’s plates off the Novak dining table. he wandered over to the sink.  
He watched as Sam pulled the blankets covering Cas’ legs off the couch, and crawled under it, before placing it back over them. He snuggled into Cas’ side to make room for Anna on the very small couch.  
“Kids, you’re gonna break the damn thing, someone sit on the floor.” Luce insisted, laughing at how the five teenagers tried to fit on a three person couch.  
“I’ll dry.” Dean poked at Luce’s shoulder.  
“Oh, perfect, you know I never get any help around here.”  
“You sound like a housewife.”  
“I am a housewife. And its not all its cracked up to be.” Dean laughed, grabbing the blue plate out of the eldest Novak’s hands, whipping a white towel over it. As the sound of the “game of thrones” theme filled the apartment, Luce turned to him.  
“We really like having you guys around.”  
“We really like you guys too.” Dean beamed.  
“What brought you too Cali?” Luce asked, and boy was he in for a story.  
“Oh, well. We moved everywhere, right. Like we stayed at hotels all over the country, for like, a month at a time. And then we moved, if there was no job or apartment. the whole “we have the whole country to find a place” thing kept us moving. We almost settled in Washington, almost bought an apartment, really glad we didn’t.”  
“Yeah. Me too.” There is a pause, more plates are passed and dried, more people are killed on the screen.  
“Cas really likes you, you know, he liked spending time with you.” Luce added. Dean blushes and ran the towel over a pan.  
“I like him too. Like, I think he’s the best friend I’ve ever made.” Dean glanced back at Cas and the rest of them, they were laughing and pointing, they all looked so happy.  
“We’ve been through so much. all of us. Yet we can gather around a television. Or a dining table.”  
“Luce.” he turned to face Dean. “Its a sign of healing. moving on. We’ll get better one day. We will heal… One day.” Luce smirked at the thought, all his brothers and sisters moved out, in families of their own, in houses with jobs and full stomaches. With wives and husbands to keep them warm at night, without worrying about each other. One day, Cas will be able to sleep without someone in the room with him. One day, Anna will learn to trust another man. One day, Gabriel will treat a woman right, and have a real relationship. One day Michael will wake up with his kids begging for pancakes, like he's always wanted. One day, Luce will go to bed without checking that his siblings are asleep, once, twice, three times. One day Castiel will find a husband, and they will watch the stars together.  
Luce rinsed the last plate, before gliding across the room, and sitting on a pillow placed on the floor. Anna swung her legs over his shoulders and he tickled her feet. The couch erupts into a fight for each trying to get away from Anna’s flailing limbs. A blanket is draped over Luce’s lap as Michael and Gabe join him on the floor.  
“Dean! C’mere!” Sam calls, Dean drys the last plate before walking over, plopping beside Cas on the couch, putting him in the middle of a Winchester sandwich. They watch the queen, in her beautiful dress, walk over to the side of the castle. Castiel’s head fall’s to Dean’s shoulder, and he lets himself grin, his cheeks heating, he knew the darkness of the room would hide it for him. 

+++

“Dean?”  
“In here.” Sam pattered into the kitchen, and he looked exhausted.  
“Dude, I told you Call Of Duty was a bad idea.” Dean flipped a pancake.  
“Its fun, and thats not why I’m here. I gotta ask you…” Dean turned to him, surprised. Sam asked him a lot of questions, Dean was the only one he had to ask, other then Jo, who he asked dating advice from. Sam was always asking things like “why we don’t visit uncle Bobby,” or “what is a stick shift.” Or Dean’s personal favourite; “why are girls so confusing?” But this time, it was the sarcasm in his voice, and Dean knew, he had done something wrong.  
“Is Cas your boyfriend?”  
“What! No! Why would you even ask that!?”  
“because he's in your bed.”  
“Damn, kid, get your head out of that video game, he slept over, said Gabe had a girl over.”  
“But he’s shirtless.” Sam paused, looking down. “And so are you.”  
“Sometimes, my dear baby brother, boys sleep without shirts on.”  
“But if you slept in the same bed, wait, you did sleep in the same bed, right?”  
“yeah but…-“  
“ Then wouldn’t that be… kinda weird.” Sam asked, leaning against the table.  
“I guess Cas didn't think it was weird.” Sam raised his eyebrows. Pushing himself up and onto the table tops, watching Dean grab three plates.  
“Wipe that smirk off your face, and don’t sit on my counters.”  
“Your counters?” Dean tapped him in the cheek. He rolled his eyes, running down the hall. “Cas!! Your boyfriend’s making pancakes!” Dean rolls his eyes. He swears he hears the bedsprings creek as Sam jumps on him, Cas lets out a tired groan.  
“Sammy! Leave him alone!” When Dean forgets his pancakes to go around the corner to see Sam jumping on Dean’s bed, and a very tired Cas rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, begging Sam to stop jumping on his leg. Dean smiled down. It felt weird, like Sam was their excited little kid, jumping on his other father, trying to wake him up. His heart squeezed. No, it felt right, even though Sam is 15, and Cas is not Dean’s husband —minor things—. It felt nice, like he found his family.

+++

“Hey, be my valentine.” Dean teased, passing Cas a box of “heart shaped chicken nuggets.”  
“Well how could I pass up chicken nuggets?” He laughed and put the box back in the fridge, and signalling for Dean to push the grocery cart. Dean loved to do everything with Cas. They drove to school together, every morning, they got coffee after school, and Dean drove them home. Dean met Castiel’s family tons of times, and Castiel practically had a second home in Dean’s apartment. They threw the couch pillows on the ground, watched old movies and fell asleep leaning on each other. Dean had never trusted anyone the way he trusted Cas. Other then Sam, of course, but even then, there are things you just can’t talk to your little brother about. Even with Sam being some kind of emotional therapist, the way he could help Dean through anything, there were things that were for just him and Cas. Cas opened up to him, telling him about his ex-boyfriend, Balt. Who was a major asshole, and didn’t want anyone at school knowing he was gay. As fast as Dean and castiel became friends, was as fast as they learned to trust others, and lean on them for support.

Dean told Castiel about the scars on his chest. Before, he had just blamed them on falling on a barb wire fence when he was little but now Dean told him it was from his father. Dean stripped his shirt, pointing and running the pad of his finger over the lines as Castiel sat on the bed.  
“This one, he pushed me over in the junk yard, I fell in a pile of metal, I drove myself to the hospital.”  
“This one, he punched me, I broke a rip, they cut me open in the hospital.” He went on and on, he told Cas that Sam had some too, but he took most of them himself for pushing Sam away.  
Dean lost it, he started crying like a baby in Castiel’s arms when Cas ran a hand over the scars. A seventeen year old should not have this many scars, this many stories to tell. Castiel’s hand was soft, and real, it was like nothing Dean had ever felt. Cas’ fingers ran over the one along his ribcage. Tears forming in his eyes.  
“Oh Dean.” he breathed as he collected him in his arms. Dean broke in his hold, crying against his chest, his legs spawned out by Cas’ side. They sat beside one another, facing each other. Cas held him close to his chest, running a caring hand down his back. The same caring hand that was once on his scars.  
“Its okay, Dean, you’re safe now. No one will hurt you now. You’re free,” were some of the things he told Dean to calm down. When Dean pulled away, Cas held his cheek, eyes barring into his soul. As Dean’s hand came to rest on his own, Cas grabbed it, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket, and gasping.  
Dean laughed sadly, trying to stop crying.  
“I don’t do it anymore.” He sniffled. “I’ve been clean for eight months.” He muttered as Castiel traced his finger over one, two, five, ten, fifteen short pinks lines across his wrist. Shaking his head, he muttered “Never do this again.” He held Dean’s wrist up. “Promise me that if you’re gonna try this shit you call me.” Dean nodded, resting his forehead against Castiel’s. Dean grew as a person when Cas was around. 

They ate dinner together. Dean and Sam came over on sundays to have a big family breakfast. They spent holiday weeks together, while all the other kids went on vacation, Dean spent a few days in the Novak household, so Sam and Jess could have some “alone time.”  
Dean became really good friends with Gabriel, as Dean was one year older then Cas, and had seen Gabe in some of his classes. And Michael instantly became a big brother to Sam. Luce openly accepted them into their family, as long as they helped with the dishes.  
They started to do everything together, their families merged. Dean would call the Novak's and ask them what they needed from the grocery store. Michael started taking Sam to hockey practice. Luce helped Dean with math work. Cas had them over for “family dinner” as often as he could. Sam, Dean, Anna and Gabe had “game of thrones” marathons all the time, to the point where Luce would have to get out of bed, so tell them to shut up, because it was three am, and he had work tomorrow. 

“Luce says we need milk, and you need yogurt.” Castiel stated, looking down at the paper in his hand. Dean started to push the cart towards the dairy section. 

+++

Dean liked to flirt with Castiel.  
They had been friends for long enough that Castiel knew it was just because he trusted him.  
Dean liked to pet Castiel’s hair, he liked to hug him tight, and Castiel liked to drape his legs over Dean’s when they sat on the couch. When saying goodbye, Dean liked to kiss into dark hair after hugging him goodbye. Dean liked to say “you look hot today,” because he was a flirty guy. He would say that to Cas, to Anna, to Jess and even to Sam.  
Dean was comfortable with himself, and his sexuality.  
He was okay with telling Castiel that he was cute, and he was okay with showing Castiel how much he really did care for him. But he was bad with words, so he hoped the way that he snuggled with Cas on the couch, kissing the top of his head, even letting castiel sleep in the same bed as him. 

Castiel was gay.  
Openly.  
He didn’t know how boys worked, and at first, he didn’t know what Dean was doing. When he received his Christmas present, he jumped, legs wrapping around Dean’s torso, into his arms. He didn’t know that Dean would just hold him close, smiling as he put him back down. He just did it.  
He didn’t know what Dean was doing when he asked him to sleep with him. But with a warm body at his side, head lolling off the side, onto the other pillow, and hands gripping shirts, Castiel learned to take risks. He stopped worrying, and trying to figure him out. He just did it.  
He just let Dean kiss his head. And caress his hair. And hold him close on a warm sunday morning, until he jerked away, falling onto the floor with a thud. He apologized to Cas, and they stood farther apart then they ever had that day. 

Dean found his presence soothing.  
Castiel found his presence gave him butterflies. 

+++

“Dean?” A deep voice said into the phone.  
“Uh? Luce?  
“Yeah, um, listen. Castiel had a really rough day today, I was wondering if you…” he paused, looking around the room to make sure no one could hear him. “Can you come over? I think he’d really love it if you were here.”  
“Yes, Luce, I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Is he okay?”  
“I think so, well, I think he’s just stressed, you know?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” They said their goodbyes, and dean slipped on his PJ pants and some shoes, and headed out the door. 

When he got there, he found Castiel curled in his bed. Dean just waltzed in, and stopping only to scoop Cas up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him out of the apartment. Laughing, Cas asked what he was doing.  
“You, my friend, are staying at my place. We’re gonna order food, watch movies, and you are gonna forget about school.” Cas gave in, putting his arms around Dean’s neck and put his head on his shoulder. “I’m taking Cas!” Dean yelled into the living room, where he could see the whole Novak family sitting on their tiny couch, and sprawled out along the ground. He was carful to make sure to hide the fact that he had Cas in his arms. Someone, probably Luce, yelled an ‘okay’ and Dean walked out the front door. He put Cas down as soon as they got outside the big door of 202. He pulled Cas by the hand down the stairs and across the street. 

It was a warm night in March. Sam spent the night at Jess’. Cas came over to watch movies, feel better, but they got drunk instead. It always seemed to be more appealing to them. A few shots of pure liquor, and half a pack of beers later, they were on Dean’s bed. They had opened all the windows, letting the cooling moon light pour into the room. Castiel was examining Dean’s hands with extreme focus. Running the pads of his fingers along Dean’s palm, fingers running over the scars along his wrists. Dean was brushing his other hand threw Castiel’s hair. Dean didn’t know how it happened; but Cas’ head was on his chest.  
“Cas?”  
“Hmh.”  
“You’re my best friend.”  
Cold blue eyes met his own as he lifted his head off of Dean’s chest. “You’re my best friend too.” Cas’ smile could slay him. Jo’s words haunted him. “just go for it.”  
So he did.  
He leaned down, feeling himself blush.. Cas smiled lightly as he went along with Dean’s plan. And before they knew what they were doing; Castiel was straddling his hips, pressing the kiss deeper.  
They rolled, laughed, flipped. The kisses were light hearted at first, but Castiel found a rhythm, and found a pattern. Kissing, leaning, digging this hips into Deans. Then he was on his back. Still staring into Dean’s eyes, Dean sat on his thighs, diving into his lips again. He moans against him, and that was a sound Cas would not soon forget. They lost all control. They didn’t care. Dean lost his shirt, then cas. Skin against skin, it was incredible. Castiel’s hands were all over his chest, running along skin and scars. They moved together, and when the random moments of his hips turned to real, and full thrusting, Cas lost it. He moaned, gasped, Dean never wanted him to stop making those noises. Dean’s hot, wet lips fell to Castiel’s collarbone, sucking a dark mark into the skin there. Cas bucked up into him, arching his back off the mattress. Dean’s hips dug, begging for friction. Dean searched for Cas’ belt buckle, pulling at it.Castiel broke their lips for a moment to help him. Dean dug his hips deeper, until it was over.  
“i… I’m so… I’m sorry, I’ve got to go, I’ve got… To go.” Castiel stuttered. His glance traveled down the body above him, before he pushed Dean off him. He stood up, and thats when Dean really saw how beautiful he was. He had tan skin, abs formed and clean, the pretty pink blush that painted his skin was perfect, the way his skin shined, he was glowing. he was angelic. The streetlights from outside the window shined upon him, Dean could see his hair, dismantled in every way. Castiel did up his belt and toed on his shoes. Grabbed his cell phone and a jacket from the rack, that was way too small, it must have been Sam’s, he noticed, as he ran down the stairs.  
Dean screamed into his pillow.  
Castiel was shirtless, great. He held the jacket over his chest as he dashed threw the street to his own apartment building. The gold bangle still on his wrist.  
When he made it upstairs, flicking his keys —that luckily were in his pocket— and pushing open the heavy door of apartment 202. He ran straight to Anna’s room. He curled in her bed and felt her arm surround him.  
“Bad dream?” She mumbled. He nodded, only wishing it was, and she patted his hair before turning over. He tried not to cry. he couldn’t believe he did that. he hated himself. 

+++

“Cas, buddy, this silent treatment is killing me. Pick up.”

“Cas, I miss you man, come over, I have heart shaped chicken nuggets?”

“Cas. please.”

+++

“Just go talk to him, that’s what friends do!” Sam was trying to be nice, but the way Dean mopes around like a kicked puppy was really starting to get on his nerves.  
“He doesn’t want to talk to me.” Dean complains, rolling over in his bed, facing away from his younger brother, who was in the archway of his bedroom door.  
“You don’t know that.”  
“He ran out of there like he was the straightest man the world owns!” Dean shouted, sitting up abruptly, his blankets hanging off his frame, one corner slung over his shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes, leaning into the archway even more sarcastically, arms crossed over his chest. Dean had noticed the way Cas didn’t look at him, — or even in the same direction as him — as they passed in the hallways. Cas took the bus again, and Dean found himself sitting alone in the impala, huge cup of disgustingly tangy coffee, waiting for Sam to finish hockey practice. He stared at the stars at night, feeling so alone without his only and best friend. Sam was constantly drawing his sleeves up, “just checking.” God, he was so lame, laying lonely in his mattress on the floor, thinking out good Cas felt pressed against him, how hot his lips were, how real and alive his touches were. And was completely crushed when Cas didn’t want the same.  
Sam was striding across the room, and Dean folded his arms over his chest, knowing Sam would inspect them. But he didn’t, he only grabbed Dean’s cell phone —the old cracked one he got in 2008— and told him to call him.  
“He misses you too.” Sam insures, but that doesn’t make the air he’s breathing into the phone call any easier to pull through his lungs.

“Cas, Castiel. I don’t even know how to address you anymore. Cas I gotta tell you. I miss you. Like fuck, I miss you so much it’s pathetic. I don’t know what to do without my best friend. And Sam is annoying the shit out of me with these wrist checks. He’s driving me crazy. Let’s get coffee.  
Please.” He breathed out the beg before the phone beeped and the robotic women told him the message was over. He swallowed, and felt himself lucre forward as Sam slapped his back. Hobbling out of the room, leaving Dean alone with his least favourite thing, his thoughts. 

+++

 

He dialled the number, sitting on Michael’s bed, playing with the black bedspread.  
“CAS!” A joyful voice rung thru the phone. “Dude, its been like, two weeks?”  
“Come over.” he said in a stern voice.  
“Uh, yeah, sure, I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?” Castiel hung up. 

The door bell rang, he didn’t even breathe. He was home alone, the rest of his family had gone out to watch Michaels hockey game, Cas lied about being sick. He heard the clink of keys. He heard Dean swing open the door. he called his name in a quiet voice. castiel stood still in the living room, right where Dean could see him.  
“cas.” He breathed again.  
“Dean.” he spoke, clearly angered by Dean’s presence. He watched Dean’s jaw stiffen. Cas started to tear up. He didn’t want to get upset.  
Dean threw his hands up. “you wanted to talk to me.”  
“I wanted to say, I am sorry, and I understand if you don’t want to spend any more time with me.” Dean’s eyebrows closed together as he gave a confused look.  
“Cas, it…”  
“I have a problem. I always do this. I really like you Dean, and all the time we have spent together. But I always do this. You’re no exception.”  
“Always do what?” Dean asked timidly.  
“I always fall in love with my best friends. I fell in love with Balt, and Kevin when he was in his leather jacket stage. I’m dumb, I can’t just have friends.” Cas admitted.  
“have you ever thought that, maybe, I feel the same way?” Dean spat.  
“Honestly no, because you could get any girl, or boy, in the school. Why would you pick me?”  
“for the same reason I picked you to be my best friend!” Dean stepped back, steading his breath, unclenching his fists. “because you’re wonderful, Cas. You’re fun to be around, you are amazingly talented, you have an amazing family, and…” He didn’t know how to phrase it. “I trust you, and i’m not scared of you. You’re the first person I’ve ever trusted, you’re the first person I trust myself with, because I know you won’t hurt me!”  
“I won’t hurt you!”  
“I know that!” he paused. breathing. “i know that.” he said in a calmer tone. “but this wasn’t your fault. it was just as much mine. it takes two to tango.” He approached Cas. Grabbing his shoulders, pulling him closer, and cas fell into his arms.  
“Did you really mean it? All the things you said?” he mumbled into Dean’s chest.  
“Every word.” Cas met his eyes. “Cas, I really like you, and if you wanna stay just friends, that’s fine. we don't have to rush, we don't even have to move. we could just stay here, in this weird in-between dating and friends. or we could get married. It’s up to you, babe. I’ll be with you no matter what.”  
And Cas kissed him, hoping that was enough of an answer.  
And it was, because Dean kissed him back. 

+++  
epilogue bc yolo  
+++

For the rest of the school year, they proudly held hands as they walked threw the hallways. Crowley never bothered them anymore, but maybe that was because of the death glares Dean gave him. Everything stayed the same. Chaste kisses were the only things that changed.  
Dean never graduated high school, but he started working as a mechanic full time at the garage. Castiel started his last year of high school. Sam and Jess went to prom together. Anna started seeing a wonderful boy named Adam, but only after Michael approved.  
In related news, Dean and Castiel got more and more serious as they grew. Where they would spend entire weekends together. Michael and Luce were weary about Cas staying over at Dean’s while they were alone, but they gave in. And lucky too, because that was the night Dean lost is virginity to Cas.  
They fell in love, like any storybook fairy tale would tell.  
They worked around the bumps in their relationships, and though no one annoyed Castiel more then Dean did, no one loved Castiel more then Dean did. And Castiel loved him all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ghostycas on tumblr


End file.
